Where is Home
by csmartgblaze
Summary: After dying, Luna, Sollexia, Terra, and Amoura are still being haunted by their father, the Gotei 13, Ichigo, and his friends help the girls by protecting them but is it enough? Will love be the seed of destruction or one of hope? KenpachixOc, ByakuyaxOc, ToshiroxOc, IkkakuxOc
1. In The End I Feel Alive

Hello, **hope you enjoy my story. I don't own bleach, it's character or anything related to it except for my OC's. I'm truly sorry if some characters are OOC, I'll try rewatching some bleach to get it right. Also I don't like the fullbring arc and the one after it so don't expect references to them. But more or less this will take 2-3 years after Ichigo and the gang graduate from high school. Try not to hate, and happy reading. KenpachixOc, ByakuyaxOc, ToshiroxOc, IkkakuxOc.**

 **My OC's**

 **• Luna Kinoshita, 5'9. Long wavy brown, red hair. Hazel eyes, light tan skin. (24)**

 **•Sollexia Kinoshita, 5'6. Long curly dark brown hair. Brown eyes. Tan skin.(23)**

 **Terran Kinoshita 4'7. Short black hair, hazel green eyes. Light peach skin.(18)**

 **•Amoura Kinoshita 5'5. medium light brown hair. Honey eyes, light tan skin.(18)**

7:00 pm

Under the pale moon, the peaceful silence was disrupted by screams of agony, curses, and battle cries. Four girls stood their ground as they were surrounded by men if different sizes and shapes. Just as the girls readied for the next attack, everyone stopped when a gun was fired in the air. The boss made his way threw the sea of men, who eyes gleamed in excitement as to what their boss had to say.

"I'll give ye one last chance. You either work of your father's debt or die."

The tallest of the four, around 5'9, stepped up and spit saliva mixed with blood on the man. This caused the man to grow red in rage.

"Kill 'em boys. Make sure that the stupud bitches aren't recognizable!" one man came up handing him a cloth to wipe off the spit, his men began to close the gap between them and the girls and began to attack them in uneven numbers while others made sure to minimize their escape routes.

"Hey, let's dance in the pale moon light one last time, before we enter hell." the second tallest, with curly brown hair, said raising her bloody pipe before hitting someone on the side of his head. The tallest, with wavy brownish, red hair, smiled and nodded before she punched a guy in the throat with her brass knuckles before using the knife that was part of it, to end his life.

"then let's dance, c'mon boys you can do better than this." the shortest of the four, moved some strands of her short jet black hair before attacking a man with her nail embedded boots and baseball bat. Though the guys did manage to hit the girls, they ended up knocked out, dead, or invalid. The average height girl, with medium light brown hair, could only doudge trying to find a weapon some men would drop.

There were bodies littered everywhere, the girls in the center continued to kill or injure those that remained. They managed to scare some fools away, while others decided to help out those who still had a chance of surviving. In the heat of battle the boss frowned at how the girls were still managing to stay alive.

"100 thousand dollars per girl!" Some of the men's eyes grew comically big with dollar signs as they heard this. 100k enough to get a decent life, in certain countries. The bloodshed kept on going and the girls were functioning of pure adrenaline and each other. They were unaware of the many visitors they summoned. Seeing as there were bodies piled up beneath the girls, and some were scattered throughout the neighborhood, hollows of many shapes, sizes, and strengths began to feast on those who have died.

"Let's get out of here, we need better weapons, Terra, Amoura, Sollex, can you run?" the three girls looked at the tallest of them, and gave her a smile.

"I still have fight in me Luna, let's leave this place." Sollex, the second tallest, said as soon as she began her slaughter with her pipe that was covered in blood. On the count of three the girls ran full speed to the abandoned thheater they live in. Knocking down thrash cans, signs and anything that wasn't rooted to the ground the girls began a new chase that angered the boss.

"Those who bring me their head will be given 500k per girl." those that stayed behind began running towards cars pulling out and loading guns. As this went on more hollows began appearing slaughtering innocents as they reached the pile of souls.

●~~~~~ • With Ichigo and friends 3 hours before the fight • ~~~~●

4:00 pm

"Can you please stop that?" Ichigo said as Rukia slapped him left and right, behind her Renji, Rangiku, Ikkaku, and yumichika, who were snickering while Captain Hitsugaya held the bridge of his nose. In the door way was Orihime, Uryu, and Chad confused and shocked as to why the shinigami were I'm Ichigo's room.

"Okay now I'm done. That's what you get for not visiting us for 2 years now." Rukia said punching Ichigo after her barrage of slaps.

" You mind explaining why you're all here?"

"Rukia wanted to smack some sense into you while I wanted to see you get bet up by her. Ikkaku and Yumichika over heard and demanded that they come. Rangiku said something about shopping and Orihime and Captain Hitsugaya is here to keep an eye on her." Renji answere Ichigo, tick marks appeared in anger but was soon replaced by confusion as he was tackled by a small pink haired girl.

"Yachiru? What are you doing here?" Orihime asked as the girl sat on Ichigo's head. As soon as she spotted her, Yachiru hugged tackled Orihime screaming her nickname out loud causing many to blush, Rangiku also got up and held orihime suffocating her in her boobs.

"Matsumoto stop that before the poor girl dies."

"You're no fun Captain, it's been ages since I've last seen her. Now that I see her, she grew prettier and her boobs are almost as big as mine!" Rangiku exclaimed happily. Causing nearly every male to blush and look away while Toshiro just held the bridge of his nose.

"... If Yachiru is here that means tha-AHHHHH!" the substitute soul reaper couldn't finish his sentence when a sword came down on him. this sword belonged to no other than Kenpachi Zaraki.

"What the fuck! You can't just attack me out of nowhere, even if we did fight it wouldn't be in my room where my family is!" Zaraki just gave him an amused smile.

"Ichigo, it's been so long since we've last faught. When was that? Ah who cares, anyways I'm stronger now and I want you to fight me!" As soon as he finished, Yachiru was now parched on his shoulder giggling saying how strong Kenny is now.

"Soutaicho said to not destroy anything Zaraki. So I suggest you stop." A clam, deep, monotone voive entered the conversation.

"Byakuya too?" This statement earned Ichigo a cold glare from the Captain.

"I'm here to make sure he doesn't destroy anything." He said answering a question yet to be asked.

"Anywahs, what did you guys come in here for? Wait where did Chad, Uryu, and Orihime go?" Ichigo said looking where his friends used to be.

"They said something about boxing match and not wanting to be late." at that moment Yuzu decided to call out to her brother.

"Ichigo aren't you gonna go to Tatsuki's boxing maych? That is today right?" Curses were heard from the orange haired man as she began to grab his clothes before quickly entering the restroom for a very quick shower.

"Don't break my things, I'll be back before 8." was all the substitute shinigami said before running towards his collage which was hosting the boxing match, the shinigami in Ichigo's room sat in confusion while others laughed at him.

"well, let's go to Urahara's shop for a gigai." Renji said leading the way to Urahara's shop. After a lot of complaining, yelling, and some fighting, the group reached Urahara's shop with said man drinking tea as if he was waiting for them to arrive.

"Took ya long enough, didn't think you'd show up... I have your Gigai's inside." Urahara said allowing room for the 8 shinigami to enter after earning a glare from the three taichous. He smirked, and asked Tessai to help them.

"Ichigo's not with you?"

"He went to a boxing match."

"ahh yes that was today. Would you all like to go? Tatsuki is really good, she may even make it into the big leagues."

"What's a boxing match?" Ikkaku asked about this human event. Even Rukia and Renji didn't have answers for them.

"it's when two people get put into a ring and fight eachother for 2-3 mins for 12 rounds until the rounds are over or until one of the two boxers get knocked out."

"it's also her final match, if Tatsuki wins, she get a trophy. In different leagues, professional or not, you get money and a belt to show that your the champion." Jinta said and Ururu finished. This caught the attention of everyone in the room except Byakuya. Everyone got into their Gigai, Ikkaku refused to be unarmed and held a wooden sword, some complained about it being cramped while others didn't mind. While the seven shinigami, Urahara, Ururu and Jinta made their way out, Tessai said he'd stay to look after the shop while Byakuya said he had no intrest in such barbaric things.

The group arrived and found the place packed, they st near the back, towards an exit incase of something. They saw Tatsuki in one corner while her competitor sat across from her.

"Look Kenny, I found Ichi next to hime." Yachiru pointed towards the very bottom and everyone looked at how close the two orange haired friends were.

"I can't wait to tease Orihime." Rangiku exclaimed in glee, the others snickered while Jinta muttered something about him being distracted about him and Yuzu. Soon enough a bell rang signaling the start of the 3rd round.

"Hey want round are they on?" Renji asked seeing both opponents looking semi tired. A man in front of them said the 3rd match started but that ment that things were gonna get serious from now on. And just as he said that, punches were thrown left and right, doudges, and counter attacks. The crowed began to cheer as both girls refused to give up, Kenpachi and the squad 11 members were looking in amusement as the round was coming to an end. Screams erupted as Tatsuki dealt a blow knocking her opponent to the ground but the round ended 3 seconds after she hit the ground.

"Wait didn't she win?" Ikkaku said but before Urahara or Jinta could explain another man in front of them answered.

"If Arisawa did that earlier she would've won but at least her opponent, Hanaru, is weaker now due to that punch, so Arisawa may win next round or the 5th." The death gods nodded in amazement and understanding. Just as the man said, Tatsuki won in the 4th round after punching her opponent with a right hook, The room shook with the roars of the audience, her opponent was completely dizzy that she couldn't stand without falling or swaying.

"I think we should go congratulate her." Said Urahara standing and leading them to the front, though some people were protesting, they feasted the tall Taicho, the bald man, the guy with Pineapple red Hair and tattoos. While others allowed Rangiku, Rukia and Ururu yo pass with no struggle... Except for wandering hands, causing Jinta to hit some people.

"Arisawa-chan, good job on winning!" Kisuke yelled getting Tatsuki's attention on along with her friend. She waved and mouth a thank you before heading to her dressing room. Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, and Orihime made their way over.

"What brings you here Kisuke?" Uryu asked in curiosity, Chad grunted in agreement.

"Was showing the captains, and the rest where kurosaki went to, squad 11 was especially curious as to what boxing is." Kisuke said pulling out his fan.

"We were gonna take Tatsuki out for a victory dinner, would you like to join us?" Sweet Orihime said as her eyes gleamed. Rukia agreed, seeing as she is also Tatsuki's friend. Renji said he was gonna go with Kisuke, while Toshiro said he was gonna wander around a bit. Rangiku took yachiru saying that they were gonna go shipping while Ikkaku and Yumichika were gonna check up on an old friend of theirs... Kenpachi said that he was gonna go take a nap.

6:20 pm.

Ichigo and his friends were having fun, congratulating the boxer for her win. Rukia and Renji went on and on about how amazing she was and how the experience was awesome.

"Didn't you guys know that boxing is a sport?" Arisawa said raising a brow. Nervously Rukia and Renji turned to their other friends for help.

"W-we know what it is, I - its just that... we've never been to one before."

"Yeah the room was filled with many people cheering and booing and it was a new feeling." Rukia said finishing off for Renji. Just then Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo looked or the window and liked towards the omninus sky.

Else where the other soul reapers looked at one direction almost as if something was going to happen. What they didn't know was that there was a large amount of souls gathering in one area, causing large amount of hollows to appear.

How'd you like it? Should I write morr, add in P.O.V's for futur chapters? I do hope you enjoyed the story. Review, rate, follow. Do what you feel.


	2. The Kill

Hello, and i hope you'er enjoying the story, also I'm making Hitsugaya 4'11 because it doesn't seem fair for him to be 4'4, but he's still gonna be short. Also the boss in the beginning who wanted the girls dead is gonna be named Jisho Fugenji, because I thought he deserves a name. I'm gonna throw in some twists and turns just so ideas can inspire me to write more.

◇ • ◇ • ◇ • ◇ • ◇ • ◇ • ◇ • ◇ • ◇ • ◇ • ◇ • ◇ • ◇ • ◇ • ◇

The girls ran with all their might taking short cuts, not caring if they bump into people, as long as they can escape. It's all they ever want, freedom, no more cages or restrictions, and right now they feel free. After what seemed like forever, the girls managed to get 'home', they locked the doors, and quickly began to grab their customized weapons that could help them escape. Luna then grabbed her guitar and her phone charger, Sollex grabbed her violin and her note pad, Tera grabbed her drum sticks and her cello, finally Amoura only grabbed her flute that mother got her.

"Let's go to the second level, quickly and quietly, we'll climb to the top of one of the other buildings. I'll go back and set the place on fire." Sollex said with determination, Luna nodded saying that she'd start to place the gasoline everywhere.

"We're gonna walk into to hell..."

"... With only our leather jackets, combat boots, instruments and our cigarettes."

"Well let's get ready then. Let's start one last party before we go." Amoura said first, followed by Tera and finally Luna finished. Sollex began readying her molotovs and checking her give lighters to see if they had any juice left.

 **Elsewhere**

The three taicho's and their subordinates along with Ichigo left to investigate. Orihime, Chad and Uryu stayed with Tatsuki so she wouldn't suspect anything.

"So you guys have any idea what's up?" Ichigo asked as they approached the area which was now infested with hollows.

"We should split up and fimd out what's the cause of the large amount of deceased souls and increase of hollows... Rangiku you're coming with me." Hitsugaya ordered as he and Rangiku moved to where the large pile of dead bodies laid.

"Renji, Rukia you are to investigate the area." Byakuya coolly said as they began to scout the area for further details as to what's happening.

"Well boys let's get ready to party. Don't get in my way and yachiru, stay put"

"Okay Kenny!" Yachiru saluted as she jumped off kempachi's shoulder onto a rooftop to avoid getting in kenney's fun.

"Yes sir!"Yumichika and Ikkaku went to a different area, while Ichigo was left in confusion as to want he should do. Before long he felt four fading reiatsus, and others surrounding them. What was strange was that some of the hollows seemed to be attracted to them.

 **Back to the four sisters**

There was banging on the doors, the girls were already leaving as Luna quickly kept on sparing gasoline allover the place. She left and joined her other two sisters while waiting to see the place erupt in flames. Sollex waited near the window where her sisters waited for her to escape. Finally hearing foot steps running in, she waited a few more seconds before the show started.

"Come out, you stupid bitches." one of the men screamed hoping it would scare the girls.

"Alright then, search the damn place it's not like they went far." more men came in, and Sollex decided that it was time to let the flames begin. She went to one of the booths and the 4 of her 9 molotovs, she spread them out making sure that the men were in a group before throwing one.

"You stupid bitch! C'mon men get them!" Sollex quickly ran to the window and held out one of her lighters. She threw it anf began to escape. From the rooftop she and her sisters watched as the flames consumed the building, as screams sung in different scales, as the embers and smoke danced into the night. The moon never looked so beautiful before and now the girls left and began walking away. Jumping from roof to roof.

"Feels like I'm a ninja!" Terra said as she jumped from one building to the next.

"A Ninja Turtle?" Amoura asked earning some giggles from her sisters.

"Yeah, like ninja turtles..." after the girls were pretty far they turned back to see the building, sirens were heard and along with screams. Luna looked down and saw some stairs which she showed her sisters. They climbed down and we're soon met by exhaustion and dizziness from blood loss. It didn't help that their adrenaline finally gave out.

"I'll heal you guys right now." Amoura tiredly said opening her backpack that was filled with medical supplies. _**CLICK**_.

"You bitches put us through a wild goose chase. I should kill ye right now but I want to see you suffer." The four were then knocked out, stuffed into four different cars before driving back to where it all started.

 **Back to the burning theater**

Ichigo was amazed at how the place burned, though he wasn't visible to others, it didn't mean he couldn't feel it burning. He went inside and discovered some hollows eating the souls of those who died. He quickly sliced through them but more began to appear.

"Ichigo!" Rukia screamed and cut a hollow that was behind him. She faced away from him, reading herself for an attack.

"What happened here?"

"Don't know, after everyone went to do their thing, I sensed four reiatsus that were decreasing rapidly, the next thing I knew this place is in flames and there are hollows in here." Ichigo explained to the tiny shinigami what he saw. Unknown to them, four cars passed near the burning building as both shinigami began to battle the hollows again.

 **20 minutes later at Fugenji's 'hideout'**

The girls were striped from their clothing and possessions, though one would think they were gonna be raped, death and murder was only plan for them. Luna was in a glass cell, tied to the ceiling, she was dangling with wounds bathing some parts of her body in blood, her hair clung to her body and were dyed with her own blood, and a bag over her face. Amoura, Terra, and Sollexia kneeled on the floor, a bag over their heads like their sister, legs and arms bound together causing their skin to blister and bruise.

"Take the bag off their heads." The three now conscious girls stared wide eyed at their sister. Water was thrown at her and a small moan was heard from her. They couldn't see Luna's face for her bag was still on, but they knew that she wasn't scared, they've faced threw many things, this was just another hardship they had to deal with.

"That's it, that's the face I wanted to see. Fear, pain, you four are pathetic. Tie them up as well, leave the young one be. She's going to see her sisters die, one at a time starting with this whore." Two men dragged Terra and Sollexia away to similar glass rooms, tied to the ceiling. Finally Amoura was dragged to where Fugenji was, behind a panel with lots of buttons. Fugenji was busy preparing ways on how to kill the girls which ment he let his guard down for a little while. Amoura rammed her self, head first, into him causing him to hit the machine hard. His men held her back and Fugenji punched her hard. She fell to the ground, in pain, but was willing to be hit if it ment that her sisters deaths could be stalled.

"Ya know, I change my mind, chain this one too." Fugenji said grabbing Amoura by her hair. She yelped but still didn't scream as she was dragged to her own cell.

 **at the same time**

Ichigo and Rukia went to go meet up with Renji, who was with Captain Hitsugaya and Kuchiki, and lieutenant Matsumoto.

"Rukia, Ichigo, did you find anything?"

"I found four dim and fading spiritual pressuress. I tried to follow them but a building caught in flames stopped me, Rukia and I then began to fight hollows and finally put the souls that died there to rest." not long after Ichigo's explication, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Yumichika, and Ikkaku ran towards them.

"The battles not over, some hollows are headed that way." Kenpachi yelled as he passed the group of shinigami, following behind him was Yumichika and Ikkaku while Yachiru held onto his shoulder laughing at how excited Kenny was. After registering what they said the shinigami followed the members of squad 11.

When they reached the area where hollows began to gather, it seemed like a construction site but there was nearly nothing there except for a small building that has yet to be fully finished. Hollows began to infest the area, hoping to eat the souls that were rapidly near death.

The death gods faught off some hollows but when they reached the building, they were shocked at what they saw. Squad 11 members are used to dealing with death, they weren't as surprised by what they saw. But even they knew that this was cruel. Captain Kuchiki closed his eyes, though his face didn't show it, he was very shocked at the sight. Rukia and Rangiku turned away, not wanting to see, their faces paled and bile began to rise. Renji and Ichigo just froze, not breathing or moving. Though Hitsugaya was shocked he also tried to keep his cool that is until a girl with short black hair connected eyes with him.

Screams then consumed the building, screams and laughter from the men who did this to them. After what seemed like forever, screams of agony began to die down as their reiatsu vanished, each at different times. The first to die was Luna, she could still feel the shocks coursing threw her viens, her body, her entire being... She fell limp on the floor looking up in shock to see her body, she began to cry seeing her sisters bodies hanging, lifeless, with all warmth dissapearing forever. She didnt even realize monsters with white masks and black bodies trying to get into her cell.

"It's a nightmare, i-i-im having... a bad dream." the woman held her head and tried not to scream, trying to wake up. The monsters finally succeeded in opening her cell, one wrapped is hand around her, while some eyed their food, another licked her. She let out a shriek, realizing this is real, and cursing at herself for not paying attention to the cold world around her.

The shinigami acted quick, Kenpachi killed the hollows with one swing, yet restrained himself from erasing the girl. He told yachiru to stay with the woman as he continued to fight. The next to die was Terra, her eyes still on the white haired boy, what surprised her was that he came close to her, sword in hands, and sliced - behind her?

The hollow disintegrated and she was even more confused as to what had happened, like Luna she thought she was dreaming but that doesn't look like the case because he held a hand out and she felt its warmth radiate from it. thays when she realized that she was cold, and naked. The boy draped his Haori around her and yelled for his lieutenant to protect her.

The charred girl, Sollexia, finally died, though she thought it'd be faster. In front of her was a man who had Sakura petals float around him, and with one movement of his hand, the hollows were easily destroyed. Shortly after a small woman, around her sister Terra's height, helped her up.

The three sisters watched as the strange people with black robes, others with a white Haori adorning then, faught the monsters. They finally saw their baby sister, she was still suffering. How could they help her, ease her pain, quicken her death? Not long after a monster broke the glass and swiped at our sister killing her and dragging out her soul. in a matter of seconds the thee girls were filled with anger and rage, though it's what they wished for it was still painful to watch it happen. Their reiatsu began to skyrocket, Lunas aura was like the sea, unpredictable, wild, thrashing, yet was calm. Two daggers appeared in the air and she took them with out hesitation, the resembled like fins, almost looking as if it came from Atlantis or something. A small strip of the blade curved up from the hilt circling her arm, while the blade itself came out straight slightly curving near the end.

The next was Sollexia, her reiatsu danced around her like fire, a snake of fire then danced in the air and once she grabbed it, a chain like whip appeared, the fire still adorning it. Terra was next, her reiatsu erupting like a volcano, her hands glowed as gauntlets formed on her arms, one had 13 inch blades staring from her elbow just passing her hand, the other had spikes coming out the knuckles. The three launched at their sister, protecting her as knights would protect a princess. Soon enough they ran towards the men who killed them.

"What the fuck is happening to them Boss?" one of Fugenji's men asked seeing that Amoura's body and cell were destroyed by an unknown supernatural force. He looked and saw that the other cells were destroyed as well.

"Don't worry bout it, it's time to chop up their bodies, make sure that nothing is recognizable anf take their teeth. We wouldn't want em getting a dental recognition" just as laughing erupted from the man, Luna stabbed her dagger into the man's throat. Blood sprayed her and the men in front of him, her sisters took charge and began their slaughter. At that moment Amoura unleashed her reiatsu, it whipped around her fast like a tornado. In her hands were two metálico fans, hidden withing them were small knives and when closed, they turned into small daggers.

The Captains stared in awe, the shinigami were confused but amazed, Ichigo was lost... When the slaughter finished, they turned towards those who saved them. They bowed and began to leave, but were stopped by the captains and the lieutenants. Ikkaku, Yumichika, Ichigo, and Rukia just waited to see what was going to happen next.

"You four can't leave anymore, you are going to rest now." Renji said grabbing the end of his Zanpakuto to preform a Konsō but was interrupted by the Luna and Terra pointing their weapons at his neck and heart. Almost immediately the other shinigami had their swords pointed at them, except for Yachiru.

"We only need to do one more thing, after that you can take us to hell if you want." Amoura said walking past the soul reapers, grabbing her clothes that were in a pile along with her belongings. Sollexia followed placing a hand on Terra and Luna to follow. They changed clothes. Terra took of the Haori, putting on her denim vest over a ripped tank top, putting on her nearly non existing leggings, and her combat boots that reached her knees. Luna also put on her tank top, and leather jacket, but wore jeans and her combat boots indtead. Amoura and Sollexia decided to wear shorts and covers instead, Sollexia grabbed a sweater while Amoura grabbed her jacket seeking as their sorts we ripped apart.

"We're gonna see mom one last time before we leave." Luna said pulling out a blue and white crystal, it hung on piece of string. Amoura pulled out a pale multicolored one which hung around string and a broken chain. Terra's was on a leather strip and was leaf green. Sollexia was the only one who had a chain for her crystal, which was red, yellow and orange resembling fire.

The last thing they picked up were their instruments. Which earned them weird glaces, they took the instruments from their cases and began tuning then. The guitar, the violin, the cello, and the flute. They walked out and began to ruin towards their first home, to the place they were raised in, where their mother would suffer, where they grew up knowing pain and suffering but also hate, love, and many other feelings. It was where their mother had died, no it was where she was murdered, or was where their father had beat then when he was drunk.

"Should we follow them?" Ichigo said confused as to what to do, Hitsugaya went to pick up his Haori before going back to discuss with the rest.

"hmmp, well this was a waste of time. You guys can handle it. Ikkaku, Yumichika you're free to do as you like."

"ummm sir? Where's the lieutenant?" Yumichika said looking at his Captain's shoulder where the little pink head should be. Ikkaku and the rest blinked in surprise trying to figure out where she could've gone.

"She followed the four girls looking at something in her hands." Byakuya said in a rather irritated matter due to no one focusing on their surroundings.

"Well, let's go follow them, We need to preform the Konsō after they've finished doing what ever it is they needed to do." Hitsugaya sighed before he and his lieutenant left, following them was Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo. Byakuya said something about reporting to the Head Captain, leaving Kenpachi, Ikkaku and Yumichika to decide whether to go or not. In the end they decided to go out of curiosity.


	3. In The Dark

**_Know that many things may or may not make sense and I do apologize. I also want the other bleach characters to have some moments or lines within my story because it'll keep it interesting... enjoy._**

The girl's ran to their first home, which was close to the outskirts of Karakura, near one of the slums. A large park came into view and the girls quickly identify a large apartment compound next to it and ran towards the large Sakura tree that grew there. Sollexia went closer to the tree and began to dig, Luna helped her while Amoura and Terra just stared. The girls were young when their mother died. Seeing as Amoura and Terra are twins, though not identical, they experienced less of their father's wrath. When the twins were 5, that man killed their mother, by then Sollexia was 11 and Luna was 12. Luna took her sisters and they ran away, no one would take them in, although the orphanage was an option, they wouldn't know if their father would find them or not or if they would get separated

A rather large box was pulled out and in it contained a picture of their mother and of their father's mother. Though the man was the devil, his mother was a saint. That's what their own mother would say. Two years before Luna was born, their grandmother died, even so mother says that Luna was her reincarnation. Surprisingly enough, a pack of Black Stones cherry cigarettes, 4 stuffed animals, two cherry candles and some old photos were also found in the box. They found pictures of when they were little and placed them near their grandmother and mother. After lighting up the candles and a cigarette, they found a small music box with snowflake key hole. Before trying to find it, Kurumadani, the guy with the afro, jogged towards then.

"You four souls, stay still. I will now begin to preform a Konsō on you." he bluntly said grabbing the hilt of his sword. But at the same time, he tripped on one of the roots of the tree. He fell on his face but quickly recovered, once he finally regained his balance, the end of his sword began to glow.

"What is a Konsō?" Terra asked hoping to get an answer, her sisters nodded in agreement.

"It takes you to the soul society, there you will live in one of the Rukon districts. If you're lucky, you'll end up together." It was a quick and btief explination, even so the girls were hesitant, what did he mean by lucky? Even if they asked the guy more questions, they knew they couldn't liger around for long. Accepting their fate, they held each others hands as if that was going to keep them together. The man grabbed his Zanpakuto backwards and with the end of his hilt he hit each other the girls on the forehead. They turned into four blue orbs of light and rose into the sky where they were transported to the soul society. As the Konsō was completed, Yachiru came, confused as to where the girls were and why this guy with the funny afro is there.

"Hey its kurum...ma - mani - ti - a?" Renji said slowly fading his voice out as he forgot the man's name. Next to him were the others who curious as to what the afro guy was there, where the four girls were, and what was the small lieutenant was looking at.

"I'm guessing you preformed the Konsō right?" Rukia asked rather than say. The man nodded but before he could give any explanations, Yachiru pulled out a small pendant and looked at the music box left on the ground. Though she wasn't the brightest person, especially if it dealt with directions, it didn't take her much to put her pendant in the keyhole. She still had a hard time turning it though...

"Here Yachiru, I'll help you." Rangiku said taking the box from the pink haired girl. Carefully making sure the pendant wouldn't slip, she slowly turned it and music started to play. A sweet siren like voice enveloped the area, pale blue and green orbs began to dance around like leaves in the cool autumn breeze. The box itself looked like a shell, it's white with glints of silver, and some darker shades of blue. The pink haired girl looked at the box in a nastalgic way, her Captain and the third seat looked bored, Yumichika looked at the box in awe for its beauty as well as Rukia and Rangiku. Renji, Ichigo, and Hitsugaya just stared at what else would unfold.

"M-mom?" Yachiru whispered very softly that Rangiku barely heard it. The shinigami looked at what the girls left behind, Rukia picked up the different photos that were on the ground. Yachiru picked up the stuffed animals , while Rangiku looked through the pictures with Rukia. When the girls loked at the picture of the grandma, Yachiru began to bounce up and down in happiness.

"I knew it, that's my mom, the tall girl who was shocked to death. I know it's her." Kenpachi looked at her in amusement and confusion, the rest looked at her on shock and bewilderment. They knew that Kenpachi found her, and never knew much about her mother. Did she abandon her, was she killed trying to protect her, what happened to her that the girl was left on her own only to encounter Kenpachi.

"But how do you-" Rukia was cut off by the girl saying that she just knows. Also the pendant couldn't just be a coincidence, then as the shinigami looked at the pictures again, they found out that Luna resembled the lieutenant but with brownish red hair, that was at her mid back, and she was a little darker, when she was around 4 or 5 years old. Knowing full well that souls can be reincarnated, the possibility that Luna could be Yachiru's mother doesn't seem that impossible. Though Kenpachi began to get bored, seeing the fire of happiness and determination in Yachiru's eye caused something to click in the giant man. As if knowing the girl will be happy the faster they return to the soul society.

"Well I'm sure glad I talked that old man into letting me come. Remember Ichigo, next time we meet, were gonna fight." Kenpachi said with a wicked grin on his face, Yachiru just smiled hopping onto his shoulder, stuffing the music box into her Shihakushō **,** before waving to the group. The pair ran towards Urahara's shop saying something about going back to the soul society.

"Doesn't he know that he can open a senkaimon with his sword?" Renji asked Ikkaku and Yumichika who just shrugged. In any matter, Rukia and Rangiku began to move the girls shrine hoping to find a better place for it.

~ 3 day time skip ~

"So Orihime, now that I remember at the boxing match 3 days ago we all saw you and Ichigo pretty close to eachother. You never told us that you and Ichigo were dating." Rangiku said causing the girl to blush. She began to stutter before whispering something. Though both Rukia and Rangiku heard her, they wanted the girl to say it out loud.

"Oh I'm sorry hime-chan I couldn't hear you over all this noise." Rangiku over exaggerated since the streets weren't too crowed.

"C'mon Rangiku, give the girl a break, if she didn't want to tell us it's maybe because she's just a little shy." Rukia didn't make anything better.

"W-w-we aren't d-d-dat-ing..." the girl managed to say, with some difficulty. The two shinigami just sighed in defeat as the girl doesn't want to admit the obvious. Just then they passed a flyer talking about the up coming Summer festival.

"Hey we should totally go to this, let's go shopping for some new Yukatas, let's buy the perfect one so that by the end of the night, you and Ichigo will become a couple." With that, Rangiku and Rukia's eyes began to gleam as two different images popped into mind. Rukia imagined that Ichigo and Orihime would end up alone and when night came he would ask her to be his. Rangiku's mind went a whole different direction that involed both Ichigo and Orihime having sex, most likely in Orihime's appartement. Orihime began to walk away from her friend before they both grabbed her hands and began to pull her into different shops.

"I feel bad for orihime, who knows what Rangiku and Rukia might be doing to her." Yumichika said out loud causing the rest to think akwardly. Though for the most part it was innocent when imagining Rukia and Orihime shopping, but then it went down hill when just Rangiku's image popped into mind. The crazy woman would tell orihime to buy sexy lingerie, taint her innocence, and maybe tell her yo buy overly exposed clothing that would most likely have men, and possibly women, follow her everywhere.

"Oh yeah, aren't ya dating her Ichigo? Maybe what ever they're gonna shop for will be beneficial to you." Renji and the other two began to snicker at their orange haired friend's dark blush

"Hahahaha, why so embarrassed, I mean you two are dating right?" Ikkaku laughed at the substitute shinigami whose blush only began to turn into rage and embarrassment. When it finally hit them, Orihime is still an innocent lamb, and the big bad wolf had yet to taint her. This realization only made them laugh harder before feeling sorry for the guy.

"Hey look, the towns gonna have a summer festival. I think a certain princess would like to go there with someone she likes." Yumichika said pulling a flyer from the wall, Renji decided to cut in following the 5th seat's plan.

"Knowing that Rangiku is the one... dressing her, wouldn't it be a shame if her heart were to be stolen by some random guy?"

"What the hell's the matter with the both of ya? Anyways, if you don't man up, some idiot may take away Orihime from your sights." Ikkaku said irritated by the way Yumichika and Renji were talking. Ichigo was about to say something when he knew what his friends were saying was true.

"Okay, okay I get it. Anyways why are you guys still here I thought by now you'd go back." Ichigo said in an annoyed manner, the three shinigami just stopped to think about when they were supposed to go back. In the end they just shrugged it off leaving the orange haired boy with a very irritated look before one of defeat.

W\Hitsugaya

"You didn't go back to the soul society with the other Captain's?" Kisuke said pulling out his fan, as he sat in his shop. Tessai made tea while Ururu was cleaning the shop.

"If I went back my lieutenant would take advantage of it and go crazy."

"I suppose so... did you ever find out who the four girls were. From what Renji said they sound very interesting, to have their swords already manifest in their shikai forms is very rare." Kisuke said before drinking his tea, Hitsugaya thought about it too before nodding in agreement. Normally one should attain an Asauchi, or a nameless sword, then one must train hard before one can talk to their Zanpakuto who will tell their masters their name. Even so achieving a shikai is mostly common to be achieved by seated officers and lieutenants.

"What if, they already spoke to their Zanpakuto? Maybe they had the sword with them since the beginning and once they died their swords manifested to protect their masters?" Kisuke was talking more to himself than explaining his theory to the Squad 10 Captain. It didn't really matter though, it's not like he'd go back to the soul society just to find out more about them.

W/Rangiku, Rukia and Orihime

"hmmm, and I thought shopping for you would be easy but it's so hard." Rangiku exclaimed in defeat as she looked towards the large piles of multiple styles and colors of yukatas. Rukia picked out a nice purple yukata with white and red flowers with a nice pinkish red Obi. Rangiku got a Pink yukata with orange, white, and red flowers with a white Obi. Rukia sighed, trying to skim through the yukatas on the floor once again.

"Let's try a blue one, I liked how some of them looked on her."

"Yeah but some of the pink ones looked cute too." Rukia and Rangiku began to debate which ones looked nice and which ones didn't look too nice on their orange haired friend. Orihime just stared in amazement at how long their friends are still at it. She tried to leave quietly when she tripped on a piece of cloth, and she was captivated by it. It was blue and the sleeves and lower part of the yukata began to fade pink then orange. It reminded her of the sky, and while she was entranced by the yukata and it's white and darker shades of blue, pink, and orange designs.

"What about this one?" Orihime asked causing both female shinigami to stop arguing and turn towards their friend who was on the ground. Both of them inspected the piece of cloth before giving their sign of approval. Her Obi was white with pale blue flowers, the girls fell in love with it that they were positive that the substitute soul reaper wouldn't be able to keep his eyes off her. Just when Orihime thought she was out of the woods, Rangiku took her by the arm adding something about more shopping. Rukia just sighed and walked behind her friends.

In Wareta Gsrasu, West Rukon District #77.

Rain cries upon the broken city, people walk out as if the rain could erase their pain. No one wore sandals, and everyone's Yutaka were made of different rags that few lucky fools were able to find from scavenging dead corpses. Four girls walk under the rain, all in worn out clothing they were given before entering soul society. They were truly luck to have gotten a ticket to the same district, even if it's one of the poorest. Their weapons already changed into tantos, or in Sollexia's case a katana.

"it's not much different from our old lives huh?" Terra asked her sisters as they walled out side the village, under a rather large tree, the girls tried to get out of the rain.

"... I suppose you're right. But it doesn't matter, we are safer here." Luna said pulling rather large leaves from the tree to make a leaf hat/umbrella for her sisters and herself. Just as the rain came, it disappeared, before it would come again, the girls decided to find some shelter. The people in the streets didn't seem to notice the rain was gone. It's a sad place, already people were being killed since the girls entered the soul society.

"I'm sure it'll be safer if we stay in the woods." Sollexia stated as she began to head further away from town. Not only were houses in ruins, but many people look as if they wouldn't be surprised if someone was killed walking down the dirt road. While most have lifeless eyes, others have wild and restless eyes that will do anything for enjoyment.

"We could always travel to a different district right?" Amoura tiredly asked her sisters.

"Yes we can, for now let's get some sleep." Luna said jumping on a tree branch that looked stable enough to hold four or five people. The other three followed and tried to get into a comfortable position. As Sollexia, Terra, and Amoura finally began to sleep, Luna sat down with her back resting on the tree bark. She only closed her eyes but tried not to fully go to sleep.

...

"Even in a brightly lit room, there will always be shadows. They'll haunt you, follow your every move, read your mind, and when you think you're safe, they are there to ensure that you know fear. That it doesn't matter where you hide because shadows can also corrupt hearts and minds of people.

Isn't that right, my daughters?"

Who is this mystery person? Will orihime and ichigo admit their feelings? Will Byakuya make an appearance next chapter? Will the other soul reapers get some more lines? And is Luna really Yachiru's mother? These questions and more will be answered in following chapters so please hold on.


	4. The Other Side

I'm gonna start writing in different P.O.V's. Hope you enjoy this.

Lunas P.O.V

Nothing...I see nothing but darkness. Yet I can feel the earth below me and a hand? I have to wake up, I must know if it's one of my sisters. Willing myself to get up, I can taste sea water. I can hear the current move in multiple directions. I can also hear breathing, though I'm not sure if it's mine or one of my sisters. Finally opening my eyes, I see the ocean, I'm on a ship and I'm sleeping next to a woman... with violent scarlet red hair? I try to get up but the floor seems to be rocking back and forth. I end up deciding to just stay quiet and sit down, thats when I begin thinking, the only possible explination as to where I am, it's a dream.

There is no way I would be on a ship, in the middle of the sea, with a woman this beautiful. Her hair is very long and reached her lower back, some strands were in small braids while others were in dreads. It was loosely tied in a semi high ponytail, some stands of loose hair and dreads adorned the sides of her face and some contained ornimants, feathers, or shells. She wore a toptie renaissance shirt that was held together by one large belt and two smaller ones crisscrossing the large belt. The belts showed off the woman's curves, she had a nice bust and her waist was thin. Her hips were wide and her tight pants only emphasized them. She wore heeled boots that boosted her around 2 or so in inches.

'I see your up now huh kid?' the woman said as she opened her eyes, she then stood up and held her hand out for me to grab and steady myself. Just before i rached out i noticed deep blue eyes, I then took her hand rather quickly as the ship rocked violently for a while. She only laughed and placed her hands on her hips as she let go of me. Her voice was rough yet gentle, and it was also somewhat seductive. (Like Sarah Fortune from League of legends or like Rangiku's voice but a bit more rougher.). That's when I realized something...

'That dagger, is it yours?'

'Of course they're mine, it's not like I stole it or something.' the lady stated as if it was common knowledge. Just then I was about to ask another question, she placed a finger to her lips.

'I guess since you just recently died, I'll tell you. My name is Odayakana Nami and I'm your Zanpakuto. Ya see this dagger? I can turn into it kid, and I have so much power to mamke you stronger.' the woman said pointing to herself before pointing at the dagger. Now that I have a better look at it, the dagger was diffrent from when i first used it. The blade itself was around 7 inches. The hilt had a white, gold, and fire red fish scale design, and was around 4 1/2 inches. The blade of the dagger had a snake like shape to it and both edges had small razor like waves adorning it like a sharks mouth. This was around 11 1/2 inches but compared to the first time i used it, it lookes shorter.

'But wait, I thought I had two daggers?' before the woman could answer, the door near us was kicked open, a rather buff and tall man walked out and made his way towards us. Though I was shocked with fear, I looked down to see the other dagger in his right hand.

'And this big oaf is Arekuruu Shio. He's the other dagger you wield.' the man glared at the woman with icy blue green eyes, his entire body was tanned and his hair was pale blonde. He didn't have a shirt on and had rather loose pants held together by a belt and he didn't have any boots or shoes on. He had tribal like tattoos adorning his chest and arms, along with some scars, but the largest one was on his back.

I then took a better look his dagger, which was also different from the last time she saw them. The blade was 9 inches long and it looked like it was just several shark teeth stacked on top of each other, even so only the sides were sharp while the top and bottom of the dagger were flat and contained wave like carvings. It's hilt is around 5 inches long and is beautifully decorated in blue, green, and gold like fish scales and at the end of the hilt there was a very long chain that looped around the man's arm, crisscrossing it with at least 5 inches dangling.

'So this 'ere is our master? She don't look much.' the man had a deep gruff voice, it sounded like the restless waves constantly colliding against cliffs, rocks, and the shore.

'When we train her she'll be a killing machin.' Nami said stomping her foot on the floor.

'Ye can train her. I'm gonna take a nap.' the large man kicked the door open once again and passed threw, not bothering to acknowledge us.

'What's up with him?' I asked the woman who stood next to me. She shrugged, and let out a heavy sigh.

'It doesn't matter. The lazy ass just wants to sleep. Though he's not wrong. Right now you don't look much and even though you have a strong reiatsu you have no idea how to control it or use it.'

'...Then will you teach me? You're both right, I know nothing about what's going on. I just recently died and I have two weapons with me yet I don't know how to use them. I want to protect my sisters even here so will you teach me to get stronger?' I looked down at my hands. Though we just died it doesn't mean we can live a careless life in this world. I know something is going to happen and when it does I don't want to see my sisters fall once again. With determination I balled my fists and Nami smiled at me.

'Just know this kid, get ready to earn your sea legs.'

~ Sollexia's P.O.V ~

It's hot. I feel numb. It feels like _**that**_ time. My eyes are closed but instead of darkness, I see red. Slowly opening my eyes, I try to make out my surroundings. I kneeled and I saw large flames beginning to die. Embers began to dance in the air like snowflakes would during winter, sparks decorated the floor and soot slowly fell. One everything began to make sense, snakes of various shapes and sizes began to slither to an alter like area just ahead of me. There was a throne and in front of it, the snakes began to merge.

'Ssssso, your the one who wieldsssss me... With work I'm sssure you'll be decent enough to ussssse me.' steam began to form, after a while it began to fade away. Finally the form a person... emerged. Waist down a snake tail was slowly being revealed as the steam finally began to subside. I was about to faint when it approached me with a sorry looking face.

'You went expecting to ssssee thisssss huh?' the snake woman looked sad and heartbroken that kinda made me sorry for acting the way I did... Almost though.

'Your right I wasn't expecting this but... Ummmm. Am I dreaming?'

'No, thisss isss real. I am your Zanpakuto... Kansssan-ki.' I noticed her slight hesitation, as if she wanted to say something but changed her mind and said something else.

'What do you mean by real? And what's a Zanpakuto? '

'You and I are insssside a reality you created in your mind while you're in deep meditation or assssleep. I am part of your ssssoul, I am a weapon who belongssss to ssssincccce you were born. You ssssummoned me when you died back in the other world.' after realizing what she said I remembered short visions of when I was dead. I held a fire like whip in my hands. Once remembering the weapon I had, I began to search for it and found it on the serpents waist.

'Hehehe, ssso I sssee you remember about thisss. If you can't figure it out, I can turn into it. I am thisss weapon but I jussst prefer to be in thisss form when in your mind. But mostly I'll be in my full ssserpent form.' for the first time since the conversation began I looked at the... Woman, in front of me. Her tail was long and her scales resembled flames. Beautiful reds, oranges, and yellows adorned her tail while her underside was mostly pale yellow with hints of white. What was really beautiful was that some of her top scales were purple and blended well with the colors. Her body was a beautiful tan that resembled my sister Luna's color, she had red like scales adorn the sides of her waist reaching her torso and coming foward to a for her C cup breasts. A gold belt adorned her waist where the scales began until her tail started to form. She had gold upper and lower arm cuffs, a gold and Ruby necklace, and her long black hair was held by a pure gold head piece that had rubies and diamonds dangling and adorning it. She had thick stands of hair that somewhat covered her breasts. Her face resembled that of an Egyptian goddess, and a serpent like design adorned her right shoulder.

 _'Is_ _ **this**_ _really_ _ **my**_ _soul?'_ it was all I could think of. Suddenly a new version of my weapon, (her weapon?), appeared in my hands. It was the same except this time, it had a hilt and where a blade should be, a chain whip cascades to the floor. The chain pools on the floor and at the end of the chain is a small spike ball. This time there aren't any flames adorning it.

'For you to wield me, I'm going to train you on how to properly ussse me. I will not be sssswung carelesssly.' with that she slithered down from her throne next to me. Flames arose once again and so did various sizes of targets, she readied the weapon and began to demonstrate how she should be held...

~ Terra's P.O.V ~

Dreams, they are weird things, one minute I dreamt of my sisters and I in a big house, eating a nice warm meal, by a fire with actual clothes on. Not these rags we were given when we entered this place. But now all I see are rocks, rocks of various sizes, materials, and forms, some floating in the sky, others were crystals, or metals. Not only that but there's a moving rock that's floating in front of me... Why the hell is it floating? As I attempted to walk away, the floating rock began to move and kept getting in my way. When I decided to turn the other way, it's there, in my face, once again...

'What a curious child.' A deep voice said, which also cane form the rock? Man I must really be sleepy. As I just stared at the thing in front of me, the rock began to break and turned into a rock like monster.

'My name is Zetsubō no Tani, and this is Tetsu no Shinzō-bu. We are your Zanpakuto.' the stone monster said pointing to himself and to his left arm? Now that I took a better look, his hand is different from his body. It's a grey material, like an ore of some sort, it then spiders up his arm till it reaches his shoulder, from there his body starts. Just before I could ask why he was pointing at his arm, the grey ore detached itself from Zetsubō's shoulder.

'Hello there, I'm Tetsu no Shinzō-bu but you can call me Tetsu.' the strange rock said with a very cute yet mischievous voice, as I gave it a very confused look, it transformed. Tetsuya had a very small figure, it reminded me of my own body, but I'm still short compared to Testu... Instead of legs, her body is sitting on top of a floating stone with various gems decorating it at random. Her body was slim and it was covered by a white loose dress that just drapes around her 'body' like a gown. Though she doesn't have actually hands and arms, she has two smooth rocks that resembled them. They were floating near her shoulder while an orb floated near where her head should be. She had a mouth and big blueish green crystal eyes. White gems that were cut in various lengths that resemble hair. She also had a veil that floated around her head and... hair

'How can you look like that when you were just an arm?'

'I can always change my form, so can this big guy.' Tetsu pointed to the 8 foot rock monster, if Tetsu wasn't floating she would be around 4'9 or so, her 'hair' gives her an extra inch or so.

'Could you tell me if I'm still asleep?'

'You are, but we called you here. We wanted to see who our master was.'

'Mmhmmmm, and your sooo puny. Hehehe. I wonder will she really be able to wield us?'

'Hey its not my fault he's a giant, and your just floating!'

'There's no need to be mad, you're just sooo cute.'

'Anyways. What do you mean by you're my Zanpakuto? What is a Zanpakuto anyways?'

'We are entities that represent part of your soul. We can turn into weapons, though some Zanpakuto come in shapes of sword. In your case we are Tanto's, but after chanting our names we can turn into gauntlets.' And just like that, my two gauntlets from before appeared on my hands yet they were different.

'Get ready little girl, we are gonna train you to use us.' My gauntlets came to my elbow, which was weirdly comfortable. My left hand had a large blade that starts at my elbow and begins to open and curve like a scythe. rhe blade from my elbow to the actual end point is around 28 inches that extends well paat my open hand. The blade was thin, but it looked very sharp, enough to possibly cut through bone. The gauntlets was silver and on the back of my hand was a white crystal and around it were smaller and different colored gems

'Before _**you**_ can fight _**us**_ , we'll teach you our chants' Zetsubō's gauntlet was copper like his body color but it's bigger than Testu's. He didn't have any gems in him or a blade and it somehow looked more like a shield, yet it didn't weigh as much as it looks. I swung my hand to test out my thoughts and exactly as I thought, it doesn't weigh at all.

'Okay I'm ready.' I balled my fists and looked at both of my Zanpakuto with joy and determination.

~ Amoura's P.O.V ~

I never want to open my eyes ever again, I feel like I'm on cloud nine, though it's quite chilly here... I wish I had a blanket. I open my eyes after a while, and all I see is white, golden yellow, orange, pink, and violet. I looked down and I saw a cloud, I looked around me and I see a house made of clouds... If this is a dream then I want a Pegasus.

'Good, your up.' a calm and gentle voice said behind me, I turned to see a very beautiful woman. Her skin was peach colored, her hair is long and its a dark shade of strawberry blonde. She had a nice body and her beasts were as big as Luna's. Out of the four of us, Luna has size D cups, next would be Terra with her just barely filling a C cup. After that it's a tie between Sollexia and I, we both have B cups but they all tell me that mine could still grow... Anyways, the woman in front of me had a white dress on that hugged her body like a second skin until it reached her waist, it then flowed down like a waterfall. She wore no shoes yet she had silver ankle cuffs and dilver chain bracelets and had two silver fans in her hands. That looked very familiar to the ones I used that one time, which I'm convinced was a dream.

'I am your Zanpakuto, my name is Shiroi Karasu, I am a healer more than I am a fighter.'

'Hello Shiroi Karasu I'm Amoura.'

'I know that, you are my Master.'

'What do you mean master?'

'You are the only one who will be able to wield me, and you're the only one I will teach how to wield the air and sky.'

'... I still don't think I understand.'

'It's okay sweetie, would you rather talk than train right now?'

'Yes please?'

'Okay, ask me anything you want.'

'Is there only one of you?'

'Yes, there is only me, most Zanpakuto don't have a partner but depending on their shikai form and their power, they can transfom into two different weapons or it could be the opposite. Two weapons, the sword and the sheath, can connect to create one weapon. (if that makes sense ) In your case, the two tantos can transform into two small fans or you can connect them to form a staff, like so.' Shiroi said putting the ends of the fans together, wind began to swirl around them and just as she said, a staff appeared. It was fairly long though not really, if I remember correctly it looks well past a foot so maybe around 20ish inches. It's beautiful, the rod has four wing like blades that circle around an orb. In a way it almost looks like a flower because the feathers look like petals.

'You can heal people?'

'I'm more like a protector. I don't like harming people unless provoked. I can put up barriers. I can summon a gale of wind to push away enemies. But I can also be deadly at times, I can summon a tornado or many tornadoes. I can also use poisonous gasses to suffocate people or take people's breathe away. I can also read the wind, I will teach you how to heal but I will also teach you how to kill.'

'And with this will... Will I be able to help my sisters?'

'You will be able to help and protect them. Now let me teach you my chant or how I like to say my song.'

~ In the Gotei 13 ~

"Captain Kuchiki, I want you and Captain Zaraki to go back to the world of the living to retrieve Captain Hitsugaya and the other shinigami... We need every man available to track down those four girls."

"Captain Zaraki is out in the Rukon districts.'

"Then you will go by yourself, those girls are important, we cannot afford to lose time. Though they don't know of it, they are nobles and an evil force is after them. Their deaths weren't by accident. Squad 2 is already on the move to find them, but in case things get out of control we need all shinigami present."

Byakuya nodded slightly before flash stepping to the Senkaimon.

"To think that he would begin moving so quickly." Head Captain looked out at the setting sun, sighing at the thought of _**that**_ man showing his face again. To think that even in death he and his father would torment his mother and wife. Now that his daughters are dead, will he go after them just to torment them in this life as well?

"Head Captain, both members of squad 2 and the Onmitsukidō have begun their search in The North and East Rukon Districts, so far there havent been any updates on the girls you're looking for."

"I see... Contact Captain Kurotsuchi, I want to know if he has found anything interesting. Captain Suì-Fēng, thank you for the report, you are dismissed." Suì-Fēng flash stepped away while a messenger person flash stepped to the 12th division.

~Elsewhere. Unknown P.O.V

"Sir, when do we begin out attack?" a person asked two shadows who sat on a throne. The area was dark and it was only lit by candles.

"Worry not, the time comes once we've located the girls, remember not to engage them in case they've figured out how to use their crystals. If they do know then approach with caution and catch them when they don't expect it. If you have to use the hollows for a distraction then do it, beat them up just make sure they're still breathing." A deep voice boomed through the room.

"You bastard, the Gotei 13 will find them before you and will protect them. Once they catch you, your going to suffer an you'd wish for death to come." _**SLAP**_ the sound of flesh against flesh was heard through the room, very quiet sobs could be heard if one listened very carefully. The woman fell to the floor, her hair pooling around and over her. Suddenly one of the figures stood up and pulled her by the hair.

"Shut up you worthless bitch. The only use you were to me was giving birth to those little bitches... I'd kill you right now but that would be a sweet relief for you huh? I'll give you a proper punishment later on." the man threw her again the ground. An older woman came to the fallen women and retreated towards the door.

"father, soon we'll find them, I know it." the older man just nodded before giving orders as to were to search next.

~Next day

"Are we ready to do this?"

"We're ready Luna."

"Then would you like to go first Terra?" the petite woman nodded to her sisters. She took her tantos out and breathed in deeply before releasing her reiatsu and exhaling.

"Be merciless Tetsu no Shinzō-bu, Crush and protect Zetsubō no Tani." Both of her tantos transformed into stones and once it began to crumble, gauntlets formed. The same ones she saw while she was training with her Zanpakuto. Her sisters smiled at her with satisfaction, Sollexia then said that she wanted to go next.

"Spark Flames of Vengeance Kasan-ki." the blade of katana was engulfed by fire, 6hen the fire began to move lower, a chain replaced the blade and began pooling on the floor.

"Amoura would you like to go? " the youngest of the bunch nodded a little hesitantly but her sisters reassured her to not to worry.

"Sing the Forgotten Song Shiroi Karasu." She placed both the ends of her tantos together and a staff appeared, just like back in her 'dream' four wings circled an orb and it resembled a flower.

"how beautiful" Terra said admiring her twin's weapon, Luna and Sollexia just nodded also admiring the weapon.

"it has another transformation. Song of Despair." she held the staff in the middle and clouds and wind circled it. When it disappeared two silver fans appeared. Amoura thought her sisters would be less excited due to her having an actual weapon to kill. She couldn't be more wrong. The three girls let a relieved sigh out.

" at least now we can fight without worrying too much about you."

"Sollexia is right, if you only had a weapon that heals how would you protect yourself if we ever got separated or out numbered."

"I can't let anything happen to my twin. Even if you're taller, I'm still your big sister."

"hehe, so Luna it's time for you to show us your Zanpakuto."

"Kay, here I go then. Drown those who touch your sea, Arekuruu Shio. Begin the waves of chaos Odayakana Nami." though Nami was responsive, Arekuruu wasn't. Nami did tell her that she would have to prove herself to him and when that happens she will teach Luna their full chant.

"What about the one on you're right hand?"

"Nami told me he would be impossible to work with right away. She says that he gains more power with blood. His tanto has a wave engraving so if I cut people down it will absorb their blood and he goes into an adrenaline rush which will allow me to call him. His shikai form also has a wave engraving but I'm not sure what happens there." Sollexia, Terra, and Amoura just nodded along trying to fully comprehend what their big sister was saying.

After finally understanding what their sister said they decided to meditate with their Zanpakuto, even the one who isn't in his shikai form, before testing out some moves in the real world.


	5. The Approaching Curve

Just gonna make a fun chapter, it can't always revolve around my OC's. Though i will always mention them in one way or another, enjoy.

~ day of the summer festival

"I can't wait for the festival! There's going to be lots of food, games, cute boys, and fire works. Today's going to be fun hub captain?" Rangiku said giving her Captain a suffocating hug, Toshiro swore that her boobs are getting larger...

"Matsumoto will you stop that!" Hitsugaya ordered his lieutenant as he pushed away from her grasp. She pouted a bit before getting a bright idea.

"You're no fun Captain, what happens when you get a girlfriend huh? If she hugs you like I do will you also push her away? Or will you push yourself even deeper?" Rangiku had a very mischievous voice when she finished her sentence. At first Hitsugaya didn't think to imagine that but after Rangiku began to enact a possible situation he turned so red it put Renji's hair to shame.

"Rangiku are you ready to pick up Orihime?" Rukia asked as she entered Kisuke's shop. Rangiku nodded and dragged her Captain out with her. Rukia just sweat dropped and gave the Captain of the 10th division an apologetic look.

"By the way Rukia, where are the others?"

"Yumichika, Ikkaku, and Renji decided to help Ichigo out a bit. I swear if the idiot doesn't ask Orihime out or if he breaks her heart I'm going to break all his bones let him heal and then do it again." this time both Rangiku and Toshiro sweat dropped at the thought of Ichigo being put through more pain than he has experienced in his many battles.

"Anyways...Are you hoping to spend some time with a certain Pineapple head?" Rangiku said nonchalantly as she casually dragged her captaim, at this comment Rukia turned as red as the Pineapple head's hair.

"Renji and I are only friends, either way he sees me like a sister or whatever..."

"Will you just let me go? I rather see how Ichigo's doing than listen to the both of you plan weddings and murders." Hitsugaya finally managed to pull out of Rangiku's grasp and began walking towards Ichigo's home. Rukia and Rangiku just stared at the small Captain, how long has he been there with them?

~With Ichigo

"This is the last time I let _ **any**_ of you 'help' me prepare for my 'date'." Ichigo literally had worn everything in his closet as well as every possible combinqtion, _**TWICE.**_ Renji, who arrived first, began giving him 'advice' on how to treat a lady, and talking about every possible scenario. Then Kon went on a rampage saying that Orihime is a goddess and must be treated like one, meaning that whatever Orihime wanted to do or eat, Ichigo had to serve her hand and foot. Kon also went on about things ranging from she being out of his league, to that he's willing to let Ichigo have her so that he can still be close to her, and that if it were him he would just want to cuddle with her in his stuffed animal form _**but**_ then he started talking about switching places with Ichigo so that he could touch her beautiful body and please his goddess, when he started talking about her body Ichigo and Renji turned so red they invented a new shade... Kon then earned him a punch from both Renji and Ichigo. Then Yumichika and Ikkaku came through his window, and were also contributing to the conversation. Somehow along the way Yumichika began to go through Ichigo's closet pulling out things that may be worthy of being near Orihime. At least that's what Ichigo got from it.

"By the way, where's Rukia? I thought she would be giving you some pointers or something." Renji asked earning a devilish look from Ichigo, Yumichika, and Ikkaku.

"Maybe we should also help you Renji. I mean you obviously like her, don't you?" Yumichika said with an evil grin causing Renji to turn as red as his hair, if possible he looked a shade darker.

"You're all just as bad as Rangiku and Rukia. And there's only two of them." Toshiro sighed as he sat in the open window.

"Hey Toshiro, i see you also used my window. I swear, does no one know what a door is?" Ichigo said as he let out a heavy sigh. His statement was, of course, in vain since no one paid attention to him.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya."

"First my goddess Orihime and now my darling Rukia? Oh what has the world come to?" Kon said very dramatically interrupting the Captain of the 10th division, before 'attacking' Renji. Yumichika grabbed Kon during his assault on Renji.

"What a weird thing. Ever thought about changing toys doll for something more adorable or better looking?" Yumichika shoved his hand down Kon's mouth and retrieved the soul Candy from it.

"Man don't do that, you don't know if this thing's been washed or not." Ikkaku said grabbing the Soul Candy from the 5th seat and putting it back into the lion plushie.

"Why do you always do that!" Kon yelled over dramatically.

"Anyways, can't I just wear whatever I want? I mean this is Orihime we're talking about. She wouldn't care if I was in my soul reaper clothes as long as it's me." Ichigo said ignoring Kon. When he finished taking, everyone in the room, even Captain Hitsugaya, were amazed at how intelligent Ichigo sounded.

"Though that may be true, you should still try and be decent enough for her. It would show that you care about her."

"hmmm."

"What the hell are you two going in here? Better said how did you get in here?"

"We came through the door."

"hmmm."

"Chad, Uryu, been a while huh?" Renji said as he got up to greet Ichigo's friends.

"Yeah it has, I've been busy with classes and I've also tried to avoid my father as much as possible." Uryu say as he pushed his glasses back into place.

"I've been training and helping Tatsuki move into my apartment." Even though Ichigo and Uryu knew, it still came as a surprise that their giant friend and Orihime's best friend were dating. To the other shinigami, this was huge news that made everyone look at the giant man.

"... Congrats? Anyways isn't it supposed to be chilly tonight? Even for a summer event, it gets cold." Renji said recomposing himself. The others nodded and once again Ichigo went through his entire closet while also wearing diffrent sweaters and jackets with each outfit.

~With Orihime, Rangiku, and Rukia

"I loved the way that yukata complemented back when we bought it but now you look even better with make-up on and with your hair in a messy bun. Although..." Rangiku began to change Orihime's hair, _**again**_... Rukia also helped but was mostly telling the girl to have fun and if Ichigo did anything to her, she will... 'correct' him.

"Have you ever been to one of these festivals Orihime?"

"What are you talking about lieutenant, of course she's been to them."

"I only go when Tatsuki goes, normally people tend to drink a lot and try to take advantage of me so Tatsuki always beats them up. This one time Tatsuki and I were separated that I didn't know where to go. I walked around trying to look for her that I didn't notice the amount of dunks around me. I only noticed when one yanked me really hard, he began to talk in a slur, and he smelled of alcohol. I tried to get out of grasp when two other men held me down. I cried out for help and when one of the men was about to hit me, Ichigo came to my rescue. He beat them up easily, especially since they were too drunk to really fight back, and for the rest of the night he held my hand never letting it go." Orihime had a bright big smile on her face as she remembered that day. When the orange haired girl looked at a stuffed animal or wanted to try some food out, the substitute shinigami was already leading her to her craving. She would tell him that she was just looking but he didn't care. That night she felt like a princess, she didn't know if that was a dream or not but if it was she never, ever, wanted to wake up.

"That's so adorable. When did that happen hime-chan?" Rangiku said wiping off forming tears.

"why didn't the bastard tell me anything." Rukia, like Rangiku, wiped off her tears while mentally punching her right hand into her left saying 'I'll kill you.' as she grew a bit irritated at Ichigo for not telling her.

"hmmm, around 2 years ago." Orihime said placing a finger to her chin thinking about that day. Both female shinigami set curses to the substitute shinigami for not asking her to be her girlfriend after that. A murderous aura surround them but were brought out of their murderous vibe when there was a knocking at the door. Orihime got up and opened the door.

"Tatsuki, I thought that you and Chad would meet us at the festival?"

"hehe, we were gonna do that but I told Chad to help Ichigo out for tonight. Anyways you three ready to go?" Orihime nodded while Rukia and Rangiku, who were behind Orihime, gave Tatsuki a thumbs up for sending Chad to help out the idiot strawberry. Tatsuki just smirked as if saying 'no problem' to the two shinigami. Like them, Tatsuki wants Ichigo to be Orihime's boyfriend, he will always protect her and he also can't function without her anymore. She remembered the day she and Orihime got separated from each other. She managed to bump into Ichigo and she told him what had happened. Before she could ask for help Ichigo left to go find her, this made her happy for a bit before she started searching for her friend once again. When she finally found her friend she saw Ichigo beat three men up before aiding Orihime, asking of they hurt or touched her in any way, shape, or form. Though Orihime said she was fine Ichigo saw that she was holding her right wrist as if at any moment it would fall off. He tore a piece of his shirt and began to bandage her right wrist. He held her other hand, tightly as if his life depended on it and vice versa. Tatsuki stopped worrying before bumping into Chad and they spent the night by themselves. After that day, Ichigo would always watch the princess with a caring and protective eye, once school restarted he would do his best to make sure other males wouldn't take advantage of her, till this day most guys are terrified to go near the girl because she was apparently protected by a knight, a dragon, a giant, and Uryu...

~At the festival

Lights danced into the nearly black sky, stars gleamed and people went from booth to booth to get food or play games. Some booths sold jewelry or nicknack while other sold objects such as fans or toys. Everyone was cheerful and happy, people were drinking and enjoy each others company, some relaxed near small tea and sweet booths whole others sat on benches watching little children play and be carefree.

"It's very lively huh?" Rangiku told Rukia who nodded in agrerment, their eyes were sparkling at how foreign this was. They then realized that Tatsuki was also with them

"Aren't your festivals just as lively?" Tatsuki questioned the two shinigami who began to get nervous, while Orihime held her breathe thinking of a possible explination that font deal with monsters or duty or anything that didn't make sense which would make Tatsuki ask more questions.

"We normally don't have time to attend most of them." Rangiku quickly said.

"Yeah, and when we do attend them, they're not as vibrant as this." Rukia finished and Orihime finally began to breathe again.

"Hey Rukia." Renji said as he and the others approached the girls. As if on cue both Chad and Tatsuki left the group to enjoy this time to themselves. Hitsugaya said something about checking the perimeter but was stopped by his lieutenant, Yumichika, and Ikkaku, who dragged him away towards the food stands. That left Orihime, Ichigo, Rukia and Renji, Orihime looked towards Rukia for help but she soon noticed that the small shinigami disappeared along with the red hair shinigami. As both turned to their silent friend with glasses he too was gone, since the very beginning actually. Both the princess and the strawberry looked at each other nervously.

"You umm... You look beautiful."

"Thanks, uh, you too... I don't mean that you look beautiful, I meant to say that you look handsome, not that you can't look Beautiful but it just sounds weird calling a guy beautiful ya know? And I should probably stop talking because I'm going to start babbling about random things and-"

"Orihime! I understood what you ment... Is there anything you want to do, eat, or buy?" Ichigo cut off Orihime from her babbling, he loved that side of her but if no one interrupted her, she would go on and on and on.

"I-I-I-i ummm, where would you like to go?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow, though he knew she wanted to do something, he didn't know what it could be. Was it food? Maybe she wanted to play a game or buy something. He them saw her look at her hands, the one he held 2 or so years ago. Hoping that his gut was right, Ichigo grabbed her left hand and lead her through the crowd.

"You don't have to hold my hand Kurosaki-kun... "

"Ichigo, you can use my name if you want. Orihime."

"O-okay then, Ichigo." both orange heads blushed slightly but that didn't stop their hearts from beating really fast. Ichigo only tightened his grasp while Orihime slightly squeezed his hand in return. Both were unaware of 9 pairs of eyes on them. Yumichika and Ikkaku smirked at the substitute shinigami, Rangiku was gushing over how adorable they are, Toshiro sighed but let out a small smile. Chad and Tatsuki smiled at their friends before walking into a different direction, Renji smirked at how much of an idiot Ichigo was, by getting embarrassed while Rukia smiled to herself. Both shinigami then smiled at each other but quickly turned away in embarrassment. Uryu pushed his glasses up before loking 2 meters away to find his father, they both began _**spending**_ time together...

Just as the shinigami were going to enjoy themselves, a Senkaimon appeared. A hell butterfly appeared and behind it was Captain Kuchiki of the 6th Division. Quickly everyone ate a Soul Candy and appeared before Byakuya.

"The head Captain has asked that you all come back to the soul society, apparently the four girls we saw die are important people. Your orders are to wait until the head Captain tells us to investigate." With that Byakuya began to walk through the Senkaimon, behind him the shinigami willingly (and unwillingly ) walked through, their Gigai began to walk towards Urahara's shop to avoid getting into trouble.

~in the Gotei 13

As soon as Byakuya, Hitsugaya, and the other soul reapers returned from the world of the living, another hell butterfly flew to them. Byakuya and Toshiro listened to the message while the others stuffed to hear.

"We have to attend a Captain's meeting, the rest of you, go back to your barracks." Hitsugaya said, when he finished the message, everyone flashed stepped to either their barracks or towards the first barrack.

Once the two Captain's arrived, the meeting began, all captains showed up but Zaraki. Yachiru probably got them lost, like when various attacks were thrown at the Gotei 13, every Captain would be fighting wile Zaraki would be trying to find his way back. The others weren't surprised and just waited patiently for the Head Captain to start talking.

"The Captains meeting will now commence. There are six nobles who are in trouble, two of them have been captured while the other four have yet to be found. Captain Kuchiki, Captain Hitsugaya, tell us what happened on the day you arrived in the world of the living " the head Captain knows all but wanted those who are there to say what they saw.

"We went to a boxing match, and after we split up to walk around or to get some dinner. Suddenly a large amount of reiatsu erupted from one area in specific. We went to investigate but it was confusing as to why there were bodies piled on top of each other, souls being devoured left and right, and why some hollows stayed while others began moving towards a specific direction." Hitsugaya stated, already some captains wanted to know what boxing was or had questions about what else they saw.

"At the scene we separated to fight hollows or preform Konsō's, I sent Rukia and Renji to investigate the area. Ichigo was about to fight when he sensed four weak spiritual powers who were getting closer to death. Rukia followed him and they both arrived at a burning theater. Hollows were already devouring souls that were there. When we all regrouped, we noticed new hollows moving towards a construction site." Kuchiki said remembering everything until it was time to talk about the next part.

"So you're saying those girls rounded up a large amount of souls thus summoning hollows? Do you know how they did it?"

"when we find them you can ask them." Byakuya said causing the 12th division Captain to scowl before grinning at the thought of experimenting on the girls.

"Silence, Captain Kuchiki, continue."

"There was a small building but it was deeper than expected. We entered slaying hollows as we passed them. Then we saw four girls dying in different ways. One was electrocuted, another inhaled a poisonous gas, one was being burned alive. The last one died in a different way, it seems as if she was gasping for air since her cell didn't contain anything, a hollow was also desperate to eat her that he broke her cell and pulled her soul out. The reiatsu of the first three girls began to increase and soon enough they held weapons that already manifested in a shikai form. They killed those that killed them and finally there were no more hollows." Hitsugaya was happy Kuchiki talked about _**that.**_ Never in his life did he feel so useless. To just watch four girls die and only react when hollows surrounded their cells.

"When we were about to preform a Konsō the girls dressed and grabbed weirdly shaped boxes and a necklace. They said that they needed to do something and left. Captain Kuchiki left to make a report while rest of us were still amazed and shocked at what we saw. When we followed them, a Konsō was already preformed by the soul reaper assigned to Karakura. We found a small shrine, a large box, some pictures and a small music box. Yachiru apparently had a key to it and claimed that one of the girls was her mother. Also I noticed when we were leaving that the four stage boxes opened. I saw six people come out of the boxes and they turned into light as if they preform a Konsō on themselves."

"hmmm, that's very interesting. Captain Kurotsuchi have you any info on the girls? " Captain Yamamoto said ad he stroked his beard. The Kinoshita family is known for their beautiful music and voices. When they are born, they are given a music box, and when they die, they die holding it. As for the instruments the girls had, they were actually part of the girls soul.

"The girls are Luna, Sollexia, Terra, and Amoura. They are part of the Kinoshita clan, their mother Celeste Arrieta married into the clan and her husband is Jirou Kinoshita. His mother, Hotaru is from the main house while her husband, Akira, is from a side branch. I must say I only found so much info on the girls and their mother. Celeste is a foreigner from Latin America, it says that at 18 she and some friends were visiting and Jirou found her exotic. He practically kidnapped her and within nine months she gave birth to Luna Miyako Kinoshita, nearly a year later her sister Sollexia Haruko Kinoshita was born. 5 years after Sollexia's birth, Celeste gave birth to twins, Terra Riko Kinoshita and Amoura Chouko Kinoshita. The girls themselves don't have any records, other than their birth certificates and it seems they have little to no education. Their father has a very interesting background, apparently he a large criminal record, I'm surprised he wasn't dragged to hell. What an ingesting family indeed, I can't wait to preform my experiments in them."

"Do you have any images on the girls? " a soft, gentle, yet husky voice said asking the crazy scientist of squad 12.

"What kind of captain in charge of the 12th division wouldnt be prepared and bring images. I must say even though much cant be found on the girls, they sure have lots of pictures. I have already sent my lieutenant to distribute the pictures of the four girls to your lieutenants to show the rest of your squads." Captain Kurotsuchi answered Captain Ukitake, he then pulled four pieces of paper from his Haori. Four diffrent images were presented to the captains, they were pictures of the girls, apparently Fugenji had his men take pictures of them in secret so that his men would be able to find them easier, which is how they ended up surrounded and in a gladiator like fight to the death. One of the pictures was of Luna playing a guitar, she looked a bit younger but not too diffrent from what she looks like now. Next was Sollexia, she was in a book store cleaning shelves, the picture was at an angle where you could only see part of her face. A picture of Terra and Luna was shown next, they had on shorts and a tank top on as they walked out of the ocean. The final Picture was centered on Amoura, she was playing the flute, Terra was playing on a makeshift drum while Luna and Sollexia were dancing around them.

"I want everyone to prepare and wait for further information about the area you will be assigned in the Rukon District. You are all dismissed." With that, the Captain's meeting was over, captains began to leave the meeting hall others, like Ukitake and Kyoraku, grouped together. Their minds all captivated by four girls posing that much importance. Will they need Ichigo and his friends or will the captains be able to handle the situation on their own. Similar questions were being asked by the girl's father and grandfather. Will they be able to capture the four girls and absorb their power, can they play the puppet master and control them? As these thoughts were taking surface, the girls began to travel from the Rukon District #77 to a completely different area while also training and speaking to their Zanpakuto.


	6. Not Enough

sorry that there hasn't been an update, here it is if it's short I'm sorry but with school and projects bombarding me, I didn't have much time for writing/thinking. Enjoy~

Run, dodge, run, hide, fight, kill, flee, that has been their lives for the entire week. It was a great idea that the four girls decided to migrate to a different district, at least this way innocent people wouldn't be blindly killed. That's due to the fact that all the girls saw was red and black; various monsters with white masks who were accompanied by men in black clothing. They summoned their Zanpakuto and faught everything and everyone who posed as a threat or got in their way. As they were being chased again, they began to move in the direction of a certain pair who got lost because they both suck at directions. The sun was already above their heads and slowly red and orange hues began to paint the sky as the sun began to fall.

~ Gotei 13 ~

The scream and shrieks of sirens were heard throughout the Seretei, squad captains and lieutenants began to rush out to the direction of where the hollows appeared, North west. While some squads ran into battle, squad 11, 8, 9, 10, 6... Others stayed back for various reasons, in case of an attack, to prepare for future medical surgeries or preparing medical kits for battle wounds, 2, 4, 12... (I know I didn't name others I'll leave it to your reasoning for why.)

"Alright men, let's do our division proud and show the rest of these cowards why they should fear squad 11!" Ikkaku screamed as he lead his men while following a hell butterfly. Behind them other squads were running into other squads, verbally clashing with eachother, screaming who's squad will do what. At least their moral was high... Head Captain looked downward towards the energetic soul reapers during the emergency. The sky wasn't cooperative like other times, black clouds began to gather and white clouds off in the south Rukon District were being devoured. These dark clouds always represented the coming of hollows or of a powerful foe, what head Captain Yamamoto doesn't know yet is that his foe set free their hollows to find the girls, destroying villages and eating people were extra.

As the divisions made it to the west gate, some went southwest, others went northwest, the rest went straight to check upon damaged villages to kill stray hollows from destroying other districts. Squad 11 and 8 went southwest where the hollows seem to be following something, after reaching the waste land between the South and West Rukon, Ikkaku and Yumichika began to feel familiar spiritual pressuress. Their Captain and Lieutenant were hard to not recognize, four wavering spiritual pressuress were being chased by more than 30 small spiritual pressuress that consisted mostly of hollows.

(No P.O.V)

The thick forests of the west district began to fade as the four girls kept on running, it provided protection from those who chased them, they would run in various direction leading their pursuers astray while also trying to stay close enough to see each other. Though that ended when the forest began to disappear and a wasteland rivaled the sea. As they made it towards the endless sea of nothing but grass, weeds, shrubs and what not, the four girls stopped and faced their pursuers.

" Mommy!" Before any fighting happened a tall giant and carrying a small pink haired girl stood in the middle with his back facing the 30 small. The four tired girls were confused and curious. Zaraki had a wild grin on his face, making him look more menacing than usual, as the little girl leaped from his shoulder. She ran up to Luna, the tired out girl held the small lieutenant but was shocked and confused at what is going on, her sisters didn't know how to express themselves either, given their current situation.

"What do yo-"

"You're my mommy, and I'm not gonna let you go. Ken-chan said he'd talk to the Head captain." The small girl said with a grin, Zaraki looked away in an annoyed manner due to his adopted daughter's loud mouth. But his grin began to grow finally being conscious of the situation.

" Yachiru, stay back I'll kill 'em all in one sweep and I don't want you or them four getting in my way."

" OKAY!" the girl said running 3 meters with her 'mom' and three companions behind them. Just as Zaraki said, in one sweep he annihilated the hollows and men who were following the girls. Before anything could be said, mote soldiers and hollows appeared, Zaraki's spiritual pressure sky rocketed causing many of the soldiers to suffocate and some hollows to dissappear.

" Captain!" Squad 11, along with 6 arrived, though many stayed behind as they were not used to being around Zaraki's reiatsu. Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji, and Byakuya arrived by Zaraki, taking notice of the girls and the pink haired lieutenant.

" Oh? A brute like you actually found these four?"

"The hell are you talking about Kuchiki, Yachiru and I were in the area when she claimed that she could feel her mom's spiritual pressure."

"I highly doubt that, but you still found them."

"Uhh, Captain Kuchiki, Captain Zaraki, the enemy is still present." Renji said pulling out his Zanpakuto, Ikkaku and Yumichika were relaxed because they knew their Captain could easily handle it.

"Just get the girls out, leave the fighting to me." Kenpachi said as he readied his sword to continue his 'warm up'. Byakuya slightly sighed as he softly walked over to the lieutenant of squad 11 and the four women.

"Renji, tell everyone to fall back... You gour, can you walk." Though it sounded like a question the girls thought it was more like 'I won't be helping you directly.' With a nod, he flashed stepped to his lieutenant telling him that he was to escort these girls back to the Seretei.

" Ikkaku, what do you feel like doing?"

" hmm, let's stay I don't trust him or the lieutenant's sense of direction... Hey men, go to back to the Seretei and ensure the four women arrive safely!" The members of squad 11 screamed and roared in excitement as they followed the girls... and squad 6.

" Where's the lieutenant? " Yumichika asked looking for the pink haired devil, Ikkaku too looked around, and soon enough they were calling and frantically looking for their lieutenant.

~With squad 6, 11, and the girls. Still no P.O.V~

"Mind telling us where we're going?"

" We're going to take you home mommy, and you will be with me forever. I'll show you the fun things I like to do when Kenny and I aren't out buying candy." The young girl said as she began to daydream what having her mom at the barracks would be like, and her innocent mind began to wonder about other things as well.

" Lieutenant Kusajishi, our orders are to take these four girls to the Head Captain, where he will assign them under the care of different captains while their father and grandfather are being tracked down." The girls stopped, causing the soul reapers behind them to bump into each other. The mention of that man, name or not, causes fear to strike them as well as anger. It was _his_ fault that they were killed, that they were brought here, that many things have changed.

" Captain's!" members from squad 11 and 6 bowed, some while they were beginning to get up, as Captain Kuchiki and Hitsugaya showed up. Both Captain just sighed at the commotion.

" The path is clreared, but night is almost upon us." Kuchiki said as he slightly looked up, the wind causing his onyx black hair to dance, yet it never got onto his face.

" I guess we have no choice." the small soul reaper said, though he was more of a man now as his voice got deeper. Kuchiki nodded at the boy's statement and looked towards Renji who seemed to be confused. Terra was lifted by the small white haired captain, he looked into her eyes, the suffering was mostly gone but it still lingered. Kuchiki ordered his lieutenant and another subordinate to help out the girls but Luna insisted that she carry her sister Amoura leaving Renji to carry Sollexia. Hitsugaya, Renji, and Kuchiki flash stepped while Luna began to breathe in and forced her tired body to move foward.

" C'mon mommy, we don't want to be left behind." The small pink haired lieutenant said to Luna as her tired body stopped after running a few miles. Amoura was gushing at how adorable the girl was while Luna held a sympathetic look on her face.

"I'm very sorry to say but how do you kno-"

"I can tell because you have a familiar warmth in your spiritual pressure. It's reminds me of a river. And I just know that it's you, I can feel it... Don't you feel it?" the girl stared at Luna with big doe eyes, and truth be told she too felt a slight connection to the girl but she's still not sure about anything.

" Let's go catch up with the others, we can rest all we want when we're safe." Luna stretched her left hand to the small girl who gladly took it, Amoura tied her lags around her sister to ensure she didn't have to struggle as much with her right arm. with Amoura's strength returning, she began to 'heal' her sister by transfering her newly regained energy.

~30 minutes later.

Captain Kuchiki and Captain Hitsugaya waited for lieutenant Kusajishi and the two other women. Captain Unohana was already done healing Terra and Sollexia and waited patiently for Luna and Amoura.

"Renji, go look for them." Once Byakuya finished his statement the said girls finally made it, they were tired and out of breath, except for Yachiru who had a big goofy grin on her face.

"Okay... So we're here, you gonna tell us why you helped us out?" Luna gently placed her sister down as she continued to hold the pinkette's hand. Byakuya just turned and began to walk towards the head Captain's office. The girl's knew what he meant and followed him Captain Unohana and Hitsugaya followed and soon joined the other Captain's present in the office. The only one missing was Kenpachi, but it wasn't dire for him to be there.

"Welcom, daughters of Celeste Kinoshita. I must say, you four have been through a lot these past few weeks. I am head Captain Yamamoto, and I ordered that you four be put under our supervision until your father is captured." that answered some questions, if not most of them, but there was still something they didn't really understand.

" How does he know... How can someone who has been dead, know of our death. How did you know we're to find us when we were being chased." before Sollexia began to ramble on and on, Luna gave her sister a look that told her to breathe and calm down.

" It was by pure chance really, since hollows were chasing you, you left a trail of destruction and we simply followed that trail which lead us to you... Hmm, you are all quite interesting. And you're swords are like anything I've seen, how 'bout you let me experiment on you." a weird and crooked smile appeared on the 12th division Captain.

" Enough! As we were lucky to find them first, we must now stay on alert. Their father is a crafty man who will stop at nothing to get what he wants. You each will be assigned to one squad, they will train you as well as protect you until you father is eliminated." Before Captain Yamamoto assigned the girls to a captain Yachiru finally opened her mouth.

" Hey Gramps, can my mommy stay with me in Squad 11?" The Captains kept a straight face, even though this was strange. Head Captain nodded towards the girl, ignoring her nickname for him, before he opened his mouth to speak again.

" Sollexia Kinoshita, will be under the protection of squad 6, Terra Kinoshita will be assigned to squad 10, and Amoura Kinoshita will be assigned to squad 4... You are all dismissed." Before Luna could talk to her sisters, she was dragged away by the pink haired girl. Her sisters laughed that Luna was practically tripping over her feet and tried hard not to fall on her face. Both Kuchiki and Hitsugaya sighed and began to walk away, though Hitsugaya slightly looked towards Terra to follow him. Sollexia quickly followed the cold looking noble leaving their baby sister, Amoura, with Captain Unohana.

~Somewhere else.

" What do you mean you lost them! You had one job and that was to retrieve those four useless girls! You can just forget about your family." one of the soldiers who made it back to the hideout was beheaded as he was cowardly to return.

" Father, we still have that girl. She's just as useless as her cousin's and it would be easier to capture her."

"... Ahh yes, your sister's brat. I believe it's time for a family get together, call in the serpents... and assign them the job, we can't have another failure."


End file.
